Lore of Of Awakening
Associated Apocalyptic Form: Mammetum, The Visage Of Transfiguration Associated House: Defiler (Lammasu) T'''he mercurial angels of the deep were meant from the beginning to lead a lonely existence, close enough to inspire human hearts, yet eternally out of reach. The Lore of Longing, with its power to enflame human hearts, was the core of the House's collected wisdom, but mastery of wind and wave also led to the evolution of the Lore of Storms, allowing the angels of the deep to reach far over dry land as well. Ironically, once the Lammasu had forsaken their oath to Heaven and were able to show themselves openly to mankind, the revels found themselves ill-equipped to relate directly with humanity. They were far more comfortable showing men and women the faces that they wanted to see rather than risk being viewed for what they truly were. Therefore, these mutable spirits refined the art of transforming their appearance at will to suit the expectations o those around them, and the Lore of Transfiguration emerged. ---- '''1 · Mimic · [ Demon: The Fallen -- Page 202 ] This evocation allows the Defiler to assume the exact mannerisms and vocal patterns of a subject, allowig her to diguise herself enough to fool a distant observer. System: This evocation requires the Defiler to have spent at least an hour in close company with the individual she seeks to mimic. Roll Manipulation + Performance in a resisted roll against another person's Perception + Alertness. If you get more successes, the target believes that the Defiler is the person she attempts to mimic. Encountering someone who has never met the mimicked subject succeeds automatically. The effects of this evocation last for a number of turns equal to the character's Faith score. There's no illusion at work here -- your character's body actually changes -- so other demons may be fooled with this power. Torment: Monstrous demons can mimic the voice and mannerisms of others, but their Torment invariably bleeds through the disguise and unsettles any witnesses, inspiring feelings of discomfort and paranoia. Roll Willpower for someone who encounters the disguised demon, with a difficulty equal to the Defiler's Torment. If the roll fails, the mortal is so unsettled by the Defiler's presence that she flees the demon's presence. ---- 2 · Alter Appearance · [ Demon: The Fallen -- Page 202 ] The Defiler can use this evocation to alter cosmetic features of herself or others. She can change eye color, hair color, skin color, and remove scars. System: Roll Charisma + Subterfuge. The Defiler can alter one cosmetic feature per success rolled. The alterations remain for a number of turns equal to the Defiler's Faith score, or they can be made permanent by the expenditure of one Willpower Point. Your character must touch a subject if another being is changed. There's no illusion at work here -- your character's body or that of another actually changes -- so other demons may be fooled with this power. Torment: Monstrous demons can alter the features of themselves or others almost, but unless they maintain strict control, their Torment can cause disturbing deformities. When your character performs this evocation successfully, make a Willpower roll with a difficulty equal to his Torment. If the roll fails, he or his subject suffers a subtle but unsettling deformity. The difficulties of all Social rolls increase by two due to this deformity. ---- 3 · Alter Shape · [ Demon: The Fallen -- Page 202 ] The Defiler can alter his own physical shape and dimensions, increasing or decreasing height, weight, shoulder width, and girth. System: Roll Charisma + Subterfuge. The Defiler can alter one physical feature per success rolled. Alterations persist for a number of turns equal to the Defiler's Faith score, can be dismissed prematurely, or can be made permanent by the expenditure of one Willpower Point. There's no illusion at work here -- your character's body actually changes -- so other demons may be fooled with this power. Torment: Monstrous demons are capable of performing the same evocation, but the potential exists for deformities to warp their appearance. When your character performs this evocation successfully, roll Willpower against a difficulty equal to his Torment. If the roll fails, the Defiler suffers a crippling deformity and loses one point from a Physical Attribute for the duration of the evocation. You choose which Attribute is affected. ---- 4 · Doppleganger · [ Demon: The Fallen -- Page 202 ] This evocation allows the Defiler to alter her appearance completely, based on the expectations of her victim. She assumes the form of the person that the victim expects or wants to see. System: Spend one Faith Point and roll Manipulation + Empathy. The roll is resisted by the target's Willpower (difficulty 8). If your roll succeeds, your character assumes the physical form, voice, and mannerisms of a person whom the victim expects to see within the context of the scene. if you wish, your demon can dig deeper into the individual for whom the victim has strong feelings, but doing so increases the difficulty of your roll to 8. if your character attempts to use this evocation on a group of individuals, assuming a form that all of them might expect to see in a given situation, the difficulty increases to 9. The effects of this evocation last for a number of turns equal to your character's Faith score, unless terminated prematurely. There's no illusion at work here -- your character's body actually changes -- so other demons may be fooled with this power. Torment: When monstrous Defilers perform this evocation, the result is a dark, sinister version of the victim's expectations. The difficulties of all Social rolls to manipulate the subject decrease by two as any inappropriate feelings or urges that the onlooker has toward the demon may be indulged. ---- 5 · Shapechanger · [ Demon: The Fallen -- Page 203 ] This evocation gives the Defiler complete mastery over the physical features of herself or others. She can transform herself or someone else into the apex of human beauty. She can also condemn those who displease her to a nightmare or twisted flesh. System: Spend one Faith Point and roll Intelligence + Medicine. Your character must touch a subject. A resisted Willpower roll (difficulty 8) is made for a target who refuses the change. If your roll succeeds, your character can alter her (or another's) physical appearance to anything she wishes. If she wants to alter another person's appearance to meet their own specific desires (as opposed to a willing subject's), the difficulty increases to 7. The Appearance Attribute is increased or decreased by one per success achieved in your roll, within the limits of 5 and zero for a mortal. Your character's or a subject's other Attributes and Abilities remain the same, no matter what shape is assumed. The effects of this evocation last for a number of turns equal to your Defiler's Faith score, or they can be made permanent by expending one temporary Willpower Point. There's no illusion at work here -- the body actually changes -- so other demons may be fooled with this power. Torment: Monstrous demons must exercise careful control when performing this evocation, or they risk creating a reflection of their torment instead. If the evocation is performed successfully, make a Willpower roll with the difficulty equal to your character's Torment. If the roll fails, the subject assumes the form of a hideous monster. Mortals who witness this nightmarish figure flee in terror without a successful Willpower roll (difficulty 8). If a Willpower roll botches, the witness suffers a temporary derangement. <<<< BACK